Protegernos
by pariks
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 18 de Peter Parker y MJ no tiene idea en que puede hacer para demostrar a Peter todos sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto, Peter se encuentra con una amenaza que pondrá en duda su relación.


Era 10 de agosto y MJ lo sabía. Habían pasado alrededor de uno meses desde que comenzó a salir con Peter. Habían pasado a través de muchas cosas durante ese tiempo. Momentos de amor, diversión, de descubrir cosas más íntimas de la otra persona, y por supuesto, momentos de discusiones. Lo típico de una pareja.

No tenía nada planeado para él, y tampoco es que lo pidiera. Había pasado la semana entera pensando en que podría hacer su regalo, pero no podía imaginar nada que significara algo realmente importante.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" se preguntaba en su mente. Sin duda los chicos no eran lo suyo, y aún así ella quería intentar hacer algo especial por Peter. No es que fuera a regalarle al mundo entero ni algo mágico o fuera de su alcance. Peter había hecho esfuerzos por conseguir la dalia negra durante su viaje a Europa. Eso le demostraba lo mucho que Peter la quería, incluso antes de confesarse cada uno aquel día.

"¿Un súeter? ¿Un libro? ¿De qué clase? Peter es inteligente, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parezca un nerd. Quizás le hace falta una edición coleccionista para armar con Ned… No, definitivamente eso no" la duda de no saber regalar algo a Peter la estaba comiendo por dentro. De todas formas, era de mañana y MJ aún no se levantaba de su cama.

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana.

MJ se levantó de su cama. Se duchó y tomó desayuno. Su mente seguía pensando en que regalarle a Peter. Si bien no era la clase de novia que estaba detrás de su novio todo el tiempo (cosa que apreciaba de su relación con Peter porque él opinaba lo mismo), eso no significaba que sintiera menos cosas por él.

"Quisiera demostrarle de alguna forma lo mucho que me importa... Quizás si le pregunto a tía May ella pueda orientarme" no lo pensó mucho y partió, al fin y al cabo era su mejor opción. Quería darle a Peter algo que significara todo lo que él representa.

Durante el camino MJ pensó en los momentos que compartió con Peter. Era gracioso pensar que ahora ambos estaban saliendo, y vaya que disfrutaban del uno al otro. Disfrutaban a su manera, en su propio mundo, cuando el crimen no llamaba a la puerta de Peter.

"Quisiera tener más tiempo..." pensó. No se lamentaba por una vida en la que Peter fuera alguien sin poderes, porque el Peter que ella quería era aquel formado por sus responsabilidades y convicciones de superhéroe. No, quería esa vida con él, y era algo de lo que estaba completamente segura.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, MJ llegó al hogar de Peter. Ella sabía que en esos momentos Peter estaría patrullando la ciudad en busca de problemas, y rezó para que tía May se encontrara en casa.

Tocó la puerta, y nadie respondía. Tocó nuevamente y nada. Empezó a decepcionarse, realmente no había nadie más que conociera mejor a Peter que tía May. Ned no era una opción, y a pesar de que fuera el mejor amigo de Peter, ella buscaba algo más íntimo y emocional, por lo que dudaba que él pudiera ayudarle, porque seguramente le recomendaría cosas raras.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió y salió tía May, un poco desordenada y despeinada.

"Michelle, perdón, estaba ocupada y no pude atenderte de inmediato" dijo tía May con la voz acelerada, como si llegase de una maratón dentro de su propia casa.

"Hola tía May, me disculpo si fui inoportuna, puedo volver en otro momento". MJ no quería molestar más de lo debido, aunque su toc de querer descubrir las verdades de las personas era fuerte y la llamaba por dentro.

"No te preocupes. Ven, pasa. Estoy segura que vienes para preguntarme algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien..." MJ quedó sorprendida. Vaya que tía May tenía su intuición. Quizás incluso podría descubrir aquella verdad que quería salir a la luz, aunque quizás debía dejárselo para sí misma.

MJ entró y se acomodo en el sofá. El hogar de Peter era agradable. Desde que empezaron a salir pasaba aquí al menos 3 veces a la semanas. Este lugar era mucho más agradable que su propia casa, y ella prefería que fuera así, puesto que su hogar no tenía mucho que ofrecer salvo soledad y tristeza. Pero no, el hogar de Peter era acogedor y afable, que permitía que ambos hicieran las cosas a su modo.

"Y bien..." dijo tía May. Ella sabía que MJ vendría por Peter. Su intuición no le fallaba, y aún cuando MJ no fuera la mujer más expresiva del universo, en el fondo de su corazón ella no sólo quería a Peter, lo amaba.

"Si, hum... Esto... Quisiera preguntarle por Peter y su cumpleaños" a MJ le costaba siquiera describir sus ideas. No es que ella fuera tímida ni mucho menos, pero no tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

"Intuyo que es porque no sabes que hacer, ¿cierto?" tía May miró a MJ y por su mirada sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

"Mi niña, no es mi trabajo decirte que podrías darle a Peter, porque sería yo entonces quién le estaría dando algo a través de ti". MJ solo miró hacía el suelo. Sabía que pedirle a tía May consejos podría no haber dado los resultados esperados.

"Lo que sí puedo decirte es lo que yo veo". MJ la miró a los ojos, expectante de sus palabras.

"Veo a una mujer que muy en el fondo de su corazón ama a Peter. No eres de aquellas que expresa públicamente sus sentimientos, ni por asomo. Pero sé que cuando estás con Peter, el mundo entero deja de existir. Entran a su propio mundo, en donde ambos son uno solo. Lo sé, no por lo que Peter me cuenta, sino por sus ojos de felicidad, junto con esa mueca de niño que no se la quita ni la peor de las desgracias". MJ estaba sorprendida por las palabras de tía May, no sólo porque parecía tener razón en cada una de sus palabras, sino porque realizó algo que antes jamás había sido capaz de comprender.

Amar.

Querer a alguien era algo que ella era capaz de lograr, ¿pero amar? Para ella eran palabras mayores. No significaba solamente querer y tener contacto físico con la otra persona. Significaba tener un lazo emocional tan profundo que conectaba sus almas. Hasta ese momento ella no se sentía capaz de llegar a sentir eso por alguien. Era muy difícil para ella después de haber vivido tanto con su familia que prefería cerrarse a sí misma.

Pensó en el momento en que estaba atrapada junto con Betty, Flash, Ned y Happy. Pensó en cuando los drones dejaron de funcionar, dando a entender que Peter lo había logrado. Su mente sólo pensó en él y corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sosteniendo un mazo en caso de ser necesario. Era ridículo, pero ella solo quería correr y saber que Peter estaba bien.

Cuando llegó al puente y vio a Peter herido y cojeando su corazón se aceleró. Verlo así le dolía, pero hasta ese momento no podía expresarse como ella quería…

Sin embargo todo cambió cuando Peter se atrevió a contarle sus planes de confesarse en París. Le parecía tan tierno, incluso para ella. No resistió darle un beso, ¿y cómo podría? Peter era alguien en quien no pensaba terminaría gustandole, y de qué manera. Ambos eran raros, y eso los hacía perfectos para el otro, y Peter lo sintió de la misma manera al devolver el beso, luego otro con mayor intensidad, para comunicarse uno al otro el deseo que tenían de estar juntos.

Los pensamientos de aquellos primeros besos y los que siguieron, junto con abrazos y caricias cada día. Ella no era de las personas que demostraba sus sentimientos con palabras, como sí podía hacer Peter, que se volvía meloso al decirlas, pero que sólo él podía hacer cambiar a MJ de que esas expresiones eran ridículas y absurdas, pues cuanto más escuchaba a Peter más quería estar junto a él, y era ella quien demostraba su cariño de todas las formas físicas que alguien pueda demostrar amor.

"Lo amo tía May, lo amo muchísimo. Dios, siempre pensé que el amor de adolescentes era algo estúpido, pero aquí estoy, perdida por alguien de quien estoy enamorada" MJ no podía creer que dijera eso, pero se sintió liberada de decir aquellas palabras. No dudaba de su contenido, sólo que no podía confiar en ella misma de querer sentirlo, pero ahora sí.

"Cariño, el amor va más allá de nuestra comprensión humana. Es cierto que el amor nos hace estúpidos, pero también nos da la fuerza para demostrarnos a nosotros mismos que somos capaces de realizar cosas por otros sin esperar nada a cambio, solo para que esa persona esté bien.

Cuando Peter llegó a esta casa Ben aún estaba vivo. Que no daría yo porque estuviera aquí y te viera a ti con Peter. Estaría tan feliz de que nuestro pequeño tiene a una mujer como tú a su lado siendo un desastre total, pero que siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo aunque en el camino se olvide que aún es un niño que carga con responsabilidades que sobrepasan las nuestras"

"Yo... Gracias por esas palabras" la voz de MJ se rompió un poco. "Es cierto que Peter es un desastre, pero su modo de querer ayudar a todos a costa de sí me hace admirarlo, eso fue lo que vi en él, el desinterés con el que es capaz de brindar auxilio. Es... sorprendente..." May la miró y sintió a Ben a su lado, feliz de que hubiera alguien que cuidara de Peter.

"Te traeré algo de tomar" MJ asintió y se recompuso. Pensó en lo vergonzoso que fue, pero sin duda ahora sabía lo que debía de hacer por Peter.

Pasaron unos segundos y se escuchó un ruido proveniente de las habitaciones. MJ se levantó a investigar e intuyó que era de la habitación de May, porque la habitación de Peter se encontraba absolutamente vacía.

Viendo que aún no volvía May de la cocina y por su insaciable curiosidad abrió la puerta.

Su primera impresión al ver a Happy en la habitación de May fue nula.

"No es lo que creas que estés pensando" susurró Happy de forma que May no pudiera escuchar nada, haciendo señas de silencio.

Michelle cerró la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido y volvió a sentarse. Ahora comprendía el estado en que May la recibió. No le era ninguna sorpresa que Happy estuviera ahí, pero el hecho de que estuviera en ese lugar cuando ella llegara y de que May lo ocultara solo le decía que ambos estaban pasando un buen rato.

"No es asunto mío. Sé por Peter que ambos tenían una especie de relación definida por May como una aventura de verano" pensó MJ. No le diría a nadie lo que vió, pero se le ocurrió una gran idea con Happy.

"Perdón la demora, no encontraba que servirte así que pensé que un poco de agua estaría bien"

"Muchas gracias tía May" Michelle tomó el vaso y empezó a procesar su idea. No es que fuera mucho, pero la hospitalidad de May le agradaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos MJ había terminado, se levantó y abrazó a May por todo.

"Tengo una idea que podría funcionar. Muchas gracias por todo tía May".

"Cuando quieras mi niña, sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo y puedes contar conmigo"

Ambas se despidieron por última vez y MJ se marchó. Pasaron unos minutos y agarró su teléfono para enviar un mensaje a Happy. Tenía su número puesto que ser la novia de Spider-Man implicaba a veces no saber en qué situación pudiera meterse, además de que fue insistencia de ella.

"Happy, no quiero saber que estabas haciendo con tía May. Si ella no me dijo que estabas ahí dentro tendrá sus razones y lo respeto, pero a ti no. Por tu reacción puedo inferir que no quieres que Peter lo sepa, por lo que a cambio necesito tu ayuda para hacer algo. Y sí, es chantaje". Ella sabía que no era lo correcto, pero Happy era su mejor opción para poder hacer realidad lo que tenía en mente.

"Te veo en la siguiente manzana en 10 minutos" Bien, su chantaje había funcionado. Ella realmente tenía un don para forzar las cosas a su antojo, y Peter era un buen testigo de aquello. Realmente ella no tenía nada concreto. Su mejor arma ahora mismo era ella.

"Hey, chantajista, aquí estoy" dijo Happy. Su ropa algo desordenada y una leve marca de labial en su mejilla dejaba las cosas claras.

"Necesito que envíes a Peter a esta dirección. Si viene de mí no tendría ninguna sorpresa. Haz que sea creíble" MJ extendió su mano con la dirección escrita en una servilleta.

"Podrías haberme dicho por mensaje y haberme dado la dirección en vez de hacerme venir aquí".

"Mis ideas, mis modos"

"Bien. No sé qué pretendes enviando a Peter aquí"

"Y yo no sé qué pretendes con tía May, Happy. Es obvio lo que sucede y hasta Peter me lo ha dicho"

"Esto es un tema de adultos"

"Tía May dijo que el amor nos hace estúpidos y valientes. Sabes... Hasta hace un tiempo no pensé ser la clase de persona que viviría una relación. Nunca se me dieron bien las personas, pero ahora sé lo que mi corazón quiere".

"Michelle..." dijo Happy sorprendido. Comprendió lo que esta chica sentía por Peter, y a pesar de que no tenía ninguna obligación con ella ni con ese supuesto chantaje que él sabía MJ no haría realidad, sintió la necesidad de ayudarla.

"Bien, tendré a Peter ahí"

"Que sea a las 8 de la noche, y que vaya con ropa decente, no con su traje" dijo MJ con confianza. Esto era todo o nada con Peter.

Se despidieron mutuamente y MJ marchó a su hogar para arreglar todo. Realmente no sería ningún objeto lo que le daría a Peter, sino algo más íntimo, hermoso e intenso.

Cuando llegó, fue a su habitación y buscó con qué vestirse para el momento. Se miró y pensó. Era la primera vez que se detenía a pensar en vestirse por alguien más. Lo hacía porque realmente quería verse bonita para Peter. Sería un momento para ambos. Perfecto, pensó. Se imaginaba cómo sería, pero nada sale como uno lo planea, ¿cierto?

Abrió su armario y pensó detenidamente. No quería algo demasiado formal ni muy informal. Pensó seriamente en todas sus posibilidades, y encontró que la mejor prenda que ella podía vestir era la camisa negra con vestido que utilizó en la fiesta de Liz Toomes hace ya unos 6 años, antes del blip.

Elegida ya su vestimenta se dispuso a darse un baño, porque de cualquier modo aún faltaban un par de horas hasta que fuera el momento.

Se dirigió al baño al lado de su habitación. Recogió su toalla y empezó a desvestirse. Empezó por su polera dejándola al descubierto con su sostén. Prosiguió con sus zapatillas y acto siguiente con sus pantalones negros, quedando solamente en ropa interior.

Se miró al espejo y pensó en Peter. Se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo y no tenía problemas con él. Era delgada, sí. Sus pechos eran pequeños, tenía que ser sincera. En general, su cuerpo no era voluptuoso y eso a ella le gustaba, amaba su cuerpo, pero aún así se dio el beneficio de la duda de sí a Peter le gustaría. ¿Realmente es malo en pensar si a otra persona le gusta tu cuerpo? Se dijo a sí misma que todas las personas pueden dudar, pero que hay que tener la confianza de que somos perfectos tal cual somos.

Terminó por desvestirse y se dio un baño. Ella no era de tomarse baños largos, pero se dio el tiempo de limpiar cada molécula de suciedad que hubiese. Y vaya que se tomó su tiempo.

Salió y empezó a secarse lentamente para no ser cruel con su piel, algo que antes no se tomaba muy en serio, y no tenía la intención de hacerlo una costumbre, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba y ella así lo había decidido.

Se puso el vestido y se arregló el pelo. Sus rizos caían de un costado de su rostro mientras el otro estaba completamente despejado. Ella no utilizaría maquillaje. No se sentía natural para ella y se sentía mejor así.

Miró una última vez el espejo y pensó que se veía perfecta para el momento de la noche. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, orgullosa de hacer cosas por amor con la persona correcta.

La hora se acercaba y salió de su hogar. Caminó lentamente, aún tenía tiempo para el momento así que pensó en las cosas que podía decir, pero sabía que las cosas que provienen del corazón deben ser espontáneas, de lo contrario sería un monólogo sinsentido y sin sentimientos verdaderos detrás.

Llegó al lugar. Era un puente, similar en el que ella y Peter estuvieron en Europa, cuando ella descubrió que él era Spider-Man, aunque en verdad quería decir sus sentimientos al igual que Peter, pero no pudo, no en ese momento.

Se veía realmente perfecto, la noche, las luces y el cielo despejado en el que se veía la Luna claramente allá arriba.

Pasado unos momentos perdida en sus pensamientos, pudo ver a Peter acercándose a lo lejos. Su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso con que él se acercaba. Pensó si realmente se veía bien del todo y si sería capaz de decir lo que tenía que decir.

"Hey, MJ, Happy me dijo que viniera aquí con ropa decente sin decirme por que o que, me dijo que era realmente importante, pero no me esperaba encontrarte a ti".

"Si bueno, es mi culpa" dijo MJ nerviosa. Vaya, esta no era ella, y odiaba que Peter la hiciera ser no tan MJ.

"¿Tu culpa?" Peter no comprendía. El tipo era un genio al nivel de Tony Stark, pero era ingenuo en todo lo demás.

"Peter, feliz cumpleaños" dichas esas palabras MJ le dio un beso a Peter que él correspondió. Cada vez que sus labios tocaban los de Peter, las sensaciones que provocaban en MJ eran indescriptibles.

Se dieron un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante entre ambos. No necesitaban más que eso para saber que ambos se querían.

"Hay algo que quiero decirte" dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"Este lugar es similar a cuando descubrí que eras Spider-Man. No obstante, en ese momento quería hablarte de otra cosa Peter, algo que hasta hoy no he podido decir con todo mi corazón" Peter estaba un poco confundido. Él no quería nada más que estar con MJ, y sabía que ella no era de muchas palabras. Y él era feliz con ello. La amaba así, aunque aún no hubiera dicho esas palabras con exactitud, de "te amo", pero él sabía que no podría ser.

Algo horrible sucedió durante su día que le dio pánico, pero entonces...

"Te amo Peter Parker. Te amo con todo mi ser. Te amo tanto que no sé cómo expresar tanto en estas palabras que te quiero decir. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, y tu sabes mejor que nadie mi vida, algo que no le había confiado antes a nadie. Quiero estar contigo en todos los momentos de aquí en adelante. Quiero vivir cada abrazo, beso, caricias, peleas, palabras de amor e incluso cuando ambos estamos juntos pero haciendo cosas distintas, sabiendo que en ese silencio nos decimos todo. Quiero apoyarte en todo, como Peter Parker, porque aunque algunos te conozcan como Spider-Man, sigues siendo mi Parker meloso y raro de siempre. No quiero que seas nunca un boh" MJ estaba emocionada. Jamás en su vida había sido tan sincera, pero la sensación de felicidad y su corazón acelerado le demostraban todo lo que ella podía ser.

Pero Peter estaba llorando.

"¿Peter...?" MJ no entendía porqué Peter lloraba. No había dicho nada malo y su corazón se estremecía. ¿Había sido todo para nada?

"Yo... No... Lo siento". Peter se apartó de MJ y le dedicó una mirada que le desgarraba el corazón. Había demasiado dolor por dentro.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. MJ lo miraba irse. No lo entendía.

No lo entendía.

No lo quería entender.

Su corazón se rompió, pero no lloró. Se dio la vuelta también y caminó a su casa. La caminata fue larga y silenciosa. Con cada paso que daba el dolor aumentaba y su corazón se rompía cada vez más.

Llegó a su hogar. Luces apagadas. Vacío. Nadie. Entró y no recordó nada más salvo que nunca en su vida había llorado y gritado tanto.

Entrada la noche empezó a recuperar sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué? No llego a comprenderlo. ¿Qué pasó? Estaba tan segura. Jamás en mi vida había deseado algo con mi corazón, pero esto... Peter, por favor no tú también...". MJ se quedó dormida con ese pensamiento, con el alma desbordada en llanto.

(...)

Peter estaba en el tejado de uno de los edificios más alto de Nueva York, contemplando la ciudad en todo el esplendor de la noche. Su mente divagaba en lo que pasó durante esa tarde y en lo mucho que dolía pensar en lo destrozada que estaba Michelle por sus palabras.

"No lo soporto..." se dijo Peter con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos color pardo.

Unas horas antes

Peter estaba balanceándose sobre la ciudad, pensando que él debería haberse tomado el día libre por estar de cumpleaños en vez de estar siendo el amigable vecino hombre araña. Estaría pasando el día con su querida Michelle. Quizás harían algo con sus amigos de secundaria o algo por estilo, o quizás estarían en su casa abrazados viendo un documental de algún asesino serial. No es que fueran de su estilo, pero hacer ese tipo de cosas con MJ le traía felicidad.

El teléfono sonó. Era Happy.

"Happy, ¿qué sucede?" dijo Peter con su voz alegre de siempre.

"Peter, necesito que vayas a esta dirección" Happy no estaba seguro si el plan de MJ funcionaria pero tenía que mantener su secreto bajo llave.

"¿Sucedió algo Happy?" preguntó Peter extrañado. No era usual este tipo de peticiones, ni menos por parte de Happy.

"Digamos que sí, pero tienes que llegar a las 8 de la noche"

"¿Por qué no puedo ir ahora? Para que me llamas tan temprano si puedes decírmelo más tarde sin tener que esperar para saber que voy a encontrar. La espera me va a matar Happy" la voz de tristeza a modo de broma por parte de Peter no le causaba gracia a Happy.

"Sólo hazlo, y no vayas con tu traje. Solo ropa de adolescente normal de 17 años a punto de cumplir 18"

"¿Quieres que vaya a tal parte porque tu me lo dices sin saber con que me voy a encontrar y sin mi traje?"

"Así es, es importante" dijo Happy sin dudas.

"Está bien" Peter confiaba en Happy. No era un ingenuo, sabía que debía ser por algo. Probablemente sería una reunión, aunque la dirección no era ninguna casa ni lugar conocido. Solo un puente.

Happy cortó la llamada y Peter siguió patrullando. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que su punzada le advirtió de un peligro, cercano a un callejón.

"Okay, un callejón oscuro. No hay gente cerca. Estrecho y húmedo. De seguro es una gran idea ir allá" él sabía que ahí había algo oculto, y su responsabilidad era descubrir que era.

Se acercó. No vio nada. Solo un largo callejón sin iluminación con un montón de basura.

"Podrían asesinarme aquí y nadie se entera-"

"Peter Parker, nos volvemos a ver" sonó por detrás de Peter sin que él sintiera nada.

Era un televisor antiguo. En él se veía claramente la figura de Mysterio.

"¿Cómo es que? Yo te vi morir con mis propios ojos Beck" Peter estaba confundido. Era imposible que siguiera vivo. El cuerpo que posteriormente cargó era de carne y hueso por lo que Mysterio estaba muerto sin dudas.

"Qué importa si estoy muerto Peter, sólo tengo una cosa que decir. Yo sé tú secreto, y sé quienes son tus cercanos. Tengo poder sobre tu vida ahora mismo y no sabes que puedo hacer con ella" la imagen se distorsionaba con cada palabra, pero las palabras eran cada vez más claras.

"Mientes, tú estás muerto" Peter se sentía cada vez más atemorizado por la situación. Si incluso estaba muerto existía la posibilidad de que sus palabras siguieran siendo verdad para alguien más.

"Oh Peter, qué diría tu amada novia Michelle Jones" el rostro de Peter se congeló. Ser novios fue inmediatamente posterior a la muerte de Beck.

"¿Qué? Estás mintiendo Mysterio. ¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó Peter. Cada segundo su temor crecía más y más.

"¿Qué harás Peter Parker? ¿Seguirás con tu vida? ¿Te alejarás de todos por su bien? ¿O es que alguien morirá por tu culpa, al igual que tu tío Ben?" la imagen de pronto se aclaró, mostrando a tu Beck riéndose con crueldad sobre Peter, quién estaba sufriendo por dentro.

La pantalla se estrelló contra la muralla. Había sido arrojada por Peter con furia. Después de percatarse de lo que hizo se quebró y lloró. No sabía qué hacer.

"Incluso si Mysterio está muerto y esto es otro de sus trucos, no es imposible que alguien sepa mi secreto y utilice a mis amigos o a tía May para acercarse a mí y hacerme daño. Michelle..."

Peter estuvo el resto de la tarde pensando en qué hacer. Pensó que quizás podía pensarlo mañana y así tomar una decisión racional sin dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Hasta que la noche llegó.

Peter se arregló en su casa. May no estaba, de seguro salió a hacer cosas de tía May. Pensó en MJ y en lo que ella estaría haciendo. Su mente quería estar con ella en la habitación, ella de seguro estaría leyendo cosas de asesinato y cosas raras mientras que él investigaría para hacer sus tareas o leyendo cosas ñoñas.

Su mente estuvo en ese lugar hasta que llegó. No esperaba divisar a MJ. Peter no recordó que era su cumpleaños.

Y entonces las palabras que Peter siempre quiso escuchar de los labios de MJ. Y recordó a Mysterio. La idea de perder a MJ por ser Spider-Man y perderla inundó su mente.

"Haz lo correcto, aunque duela por dentro" fue tan doloroso siquiera pensarlo que empezó a llorar. No sé sentía capaz de pronunciar esas palabras y sin embargo era su deber.

"Yo... No... Lo siento" y se marchó con el corazón roto.

(...)

"Edith... ¿Puedes ver que está haciendo MJ?" sabía que no era lo correcto, pero necesitaba saberlo.

"¿Quisiera ver también?

"No... Sólo dime cómo está"

"Está dormida. Tiene un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Se abraza a sí misma. Pareciera que estuvo llorando por horas"

"Para, porfavor. Es suficiente" no podía más. El dolor era insoportable.

"No sé qué hacer" se dijo Peter sin poder contener más lágrimas. Sentía que no quedaba más por dentro y aun así seguía.

Peter regresó a su hogar. Entró por la puerta con el corazón destrozado. Las luces estaban prendidas así que tía May ya estaba de regreso. De seguro estaría en la cocina haciendo la cena para ambos.

May sintió a Peter entrar por la puerta y fue a darle la bienvenida, pero la imagen de su querido sobrino le partió el alma. Verlo con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar desbordando tanta tristeza... Fue una imagen que solo vio tras la muerte de tío Ben.

"Peter, cariño, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó tía May. Verlo así le dolía, después de todo ella lo crió como si fuese su hijo.

"Yo... MJ... Rompimos" May quedó impactada, si en la mañana ella habló con MJ para el regalo de cumpleaños.

"No lo entiendo, Peter. ¿Por qué terminaron?" no alcanzaba a entender la situación.

"Fui yo..." Peter dijo con la voz quebrada.

"No lo entiendo Peter. Yo sé que ambos se aman. ¿Qué sucedió realmente?"

"Estaba patrullando la ciudad, cuando me encontré con un televisor abandonado en un callejón. Se encendió una imagen, con la clara silueta de Mysterio, amenazándome. Me dijo que sabía mi secreto y de mis cercanos. Amenazó directamente a MJ, como si pudiera matarla en ese instante... Tengo miedo tía May, ya perdí a tío Ben por mi culpa y perderla a ella... Es una idea tan insoportable. Pensé durante todo el día en qué podría decir o hacer, pero la posibilidad de que ella esté en peligro por mi culpa y que algo le sucediera por eso..." Peter no podía más. Se desbordó en llanto. Tía May lo abrazó y lloró junto a él.

"Decidiste alejarte de ella para protegerla, ¿no es así?" May conocía a Peter. Lo hizo pensando en que sería lo correcto, aunque por dentro doliera muchísimo.

"Pero no quiero esto. Lo odio. Quiero estar con ella. Quisiera por un momento no ser Spider-Man y ser un chico normal. ¿Por qué tengo que cargar con esta responsabilidad? Sería todo más fácil si abandonara esta vida" la idea que acababa de decir era algo que siempre pensó, pero...

"Tú no eres así, Peter. Yo sé mejor que nadie que estos poderes que tú tienes son una responsabilidad tremenda. Me preocupo por ti cada día, rezando en que llegarás sano y salvo. Sin embargo, tengo que creer en ti y en lo que eres capaz. Y estoy orgullosa de ti, por todas las personas que has salvado" May abrazó con mayor fuerza a Peter.

Ambos estuvieron así un rato hasta que Peter se calmó. Se sentaron en el sofá sin hablar, hasta que Peter rompió el silencio.

"¿Lo hice bien? ¿Alejarme de MJ?" preguntó Peter a May.

"Mi niño, no soy yo quien debe decirte que debes hacer por MJ, sino sería yo quien estaría tomando dicha decisión. Y esto se lo dije a MJ en la mañana". Peter la miró extrañado, sin entender eso último.

"¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿qué hablaste con ella?"

"Ella vino a preguntarme por ti, Peter. Quería saber qué podría darte para ti en tu cumpleaños. Ella te ama más de lo que aparenta Peter, y eso lo saben todos quienes los ven. La manera en que se miran y en cómo desaparecen en su propio mundo. No todos llegamos a conocer a alguien así en nuestras vidas. Hay quienes pasan su vida entera buscando y otras sus pierden oportunidades" Peter sintió pena de nuevo. Había dicho esas palabras a MJ aún sabiendo que ella quería demostrar todo lo que sentía por él.

"Soy un ser horrible, tía May" ella entendía el dolor de Peter.

"No, Peter. Eres un hombre maravilloso, y ella lo sabe. La pregunta es, ¿eres feliz con esto?"

"No, claro que no. ¿Pero si le hacen daño?" los miedos de Peter tenían justificación. Hacerle daño para acercarse a Peter era totalmente posible.

"¿No te has puesto a pensar que, aún cuando te alejes de ella, sigue siendo una forma de acercarse a ti para cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño?" Peter, a pesar de ser un genio, era fácilmente manipulable por sus emociones.

"No lo había pensado... Ella ya está en este asunto conmigo. Y ella lo sabía muy bien, desde siempre. Ella quería estar conmigo a pesar de que podría correr riesgos, incluso si eso implica arriesgar su vida o preocuparse por mí".

El rostro de Peter recuperó y se enderezó. Sus ojos volvieron a tener brillo. Se levantó del sofá. Se arregló su rostro, ya tan empapado por lágrimas. Respiró, recuperó el aliento y sintió que por fin podía ver las cosas claras.

"Sé lo que debo hacer, tía May. Gracias por todo. Ahora mismo debo ir a ver a MJ". Peter se despidió de tía May con un beso en la frente y rápidamente salió para dirigirse a casa de MJ. Pudo haber tomado el camino como un chico adolescente normal, pero no podía esperar más así que se favoreció de sus poderes para llegar pronto.

(...)

MJ estaba en su habitación, despertando después de haber llorado tanto. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Su madre aún llegaba de su turno. Era enfermera y muchas veces le tocaba el turno nocturno.

Ella no tenía ánimos de levantarse. Quería dejar de sentir por un momento. Lo que sucedió con Peter le hizo recordar el abandono de su padre sin explicaciones. Simplemente ella no entendía por qué se había ido, así como ahora no entendía porqué Peter había terminado con ella de esa manera.

Se dijo a sí misma que era mucho mejor que esto, y que Peter no era de quienes hacían las cosas sin un motivo. Pensó que Peter era un superhéroe, eso era obvio. Los superhéroes tienen enemigos. Si ellos supieran su identidad podrían acceder a sus cercanos, y en este caso ella era la novia de Peter Parker, lo que la hacía una forma de dañar directamente a Peter. Fue muy fácil llegar a esa conclusión.

"Tiene bastante sentido, pero sólo estoy un 77% segura. Pudo haberme dejado de amar..." la sola idea de que no la amara le dolía, pero tenía que ser objetiva y considerar todas las posibilidades para encontrar la verdad.

Mientras pensaba, sonó la puerta. Tuvo la sensación de que podría ser Peter. Se arregló rápidamente, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho por su maltratada cara. Abrió y la puerta y...

Habían dos hombres que Michelle no pudo reconocer. En un rápido movimiento los hombres tomaron a Michelle y la hicieron dormir.

(...)

Peter se dirigió a la casa de Michelle. Pensó en las palabras exactas que quería decir, pero él sabía que no tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, las palabras que se dicen en persona provienen del corazón y no de la mente.

Perdido en sus pensamientos Peter llegó al hogar de MJ. En palabras de MJ, su hogar era deprimente, porque sólo ella pasaba la mayor parte en casa mientras su madre estaba afuera. De su padre no se sabía mucho, y a ella sinceramente no le importaba. Peter podía entender el sentimiento de MJ, aunque de una forma distinta. Tener que crecer a tu manera sin la presencia de tus padres te hace buscar otras cosas en la vida, y a pesar de que Peter tenía a tía May y a tío Ben antes de… morir.

Pensar en ello no era oportuno en este momento. Peter estaba enfrente de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Nervioso, tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuestas. Pensó que quizás no quería abrir o que estaba profundamente dormida. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida.

Peter se hubiera dado por vencido de no haber sido porque algo en su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien. No entendía qué era, pero giró la perilla y esta se encontraba abierta. Peter entró pero no vió a nadie. Las luces estaban apagadas. El interior de la casa era un desastre, y la puerta de la habitación de MJ estaba semiabierta. Con absoluta incertidumbre entró y no encontró a nadie. Esto levantó las alarmas de Peter y se puso las gafas.

"Edith, muéstrame la cámara de seguridad de la calle que da a la casa de MJ, específicamente dentro de las últimas 4 horas. Avísame de cualquier movimiento que involucre directamente a la casa" Peter rogaba en que no hubiese pasado algo con MJ. Sus temores se estaban volviendo realidad, y él no estaba para protegerla.

"Movimiento detectado en la casa de Michelle Jones hace 53 minutos".

"Muéstrame" Peter observó como unos dos hombres se llevaban a una Michelle inconsciente y la subían a un vehículo.

"Edith, ¿puedes rastrear ese vehículo?"

"Afirmativo. El vehículo se dirigió a una fábrica abandonada en Queens. Marcando localización" Peter se puso en movimiento rápidamente. Su mente estaba enfocada en rescatar a su amada MJ. Lo que viniera después de eso tendría que esperar un poco más.

(...)

Lentamente, y muy lentamente, Michelle empezó a recobrar la consciencia. Abrió los ojos, pero una potente luz blanca la encegueció momentáneamente. De manera pausada pudo abrir los ojos y pudo observar en donde se encontraba.

El lugar se notaba abandonado, con antiguas maquinarias, deterioradas por el abandono. Notó después de eso que se encontraba atada a una silla, inmovilizada pero con su cabeza y boca libres.

Ella ya había leído muchas historias y casos en donde gritar por ayudar solo servía para llamar la atención del secuestrador, así que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Se dio cuenta que su hipótesis era correcta, alguien quería hacerle daño para así llegar a Spider-Man.

Trató de mantener la calma, aunque fuese una situación de riesgo. A pesar de todo el peligro que corría, una parte de ella quería que Peter no viniera, a pesar de que podría salir de esta situación gracias a él, le daba miedo que después de esto decidiera alejarse definitivamente de ella para protegerla. ¡Y era tonto! Ella ya estaba tan metido en esto que también debía buscar la manera de protegerse. Juró que una vez saliendo de esto encontraría la forma de proteger a Peter a su manera. Michelle Jones no se iba a rendir porque su novio era el maldito vecino amigable del vecindario, porque ese tonto e irresponsable era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida hasta ahora, y nada ni nadie en el mundo iba a permitir que problemas tan pequeños como correr poner en riesgo su vida terminara su relación.

"Bien, veo que estás despierta. Seré rápido, no queremos hacerte daño a ti, solo queremos a Spider-Man". Michelle vió a un hombre de baja estatura, calvo y con lentes. No parecía intimidar mucho, más bien parecía el tipo que sigue las órdenes de la mente maestra.

"Eso es obvio, bajito. Y dado que estamos siendo sinceros, pongamos las cartas bajo la mesa. Me han secuestrado así que saben mi nombre y que Peter Parker, alias Spider-Man, es mi novio. Asumiendo que en estos últimos meses no ha habido grandes villanos de renombre deben ser gente de poca monta que busca algo personal con Peter, y la última persona que encajaba con eso era Mysterio, puesto que necesitaba un equipo para realizar las ilusiones" Michelle no sabía si decir aquellas palabras traerían algo bueno, pero al demonio, nadie le iba a privar de gozar una verdad bien deducida.

"Señorita Jones, no hemos venido a hacerle daño. No, solo queremos darle un mensaje a Spider-Man de parte de todos nosotros. Como símbolo de confianza, mi nombre es William. Trabajé para Quentin Beck, o Mysterio, que fue el nombre que ustedes le dieron a nuestra creación. Antes de eso, bueno… Esperamos a que llegue Peter para el resto".

Michelle debía admitir que se consideraba un poco descolocada con lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que sus palabras fueran ciertas? Si todo era mentira y en verdad le hacían daño, bueno… no se arrepentía de nada en su vida. Sin embargo, si era verdad, ¿eso significaba que se acabarían los problemas? No, esto la iba a perseguir siempre, a cualquier villano.

Michelle siguió observando el lugar y sintió el momento en que Peter arribó al lugar. Casi imperceptible para un oído no fino.

"Bien" dijo William. "Peter, sé que estás escuchando esto por Edith si es que estásekos, pero sería de mala educación no decirte esto en persona si te encuentras aquí mismo, así que por favor muéstrate".

Desde las sombras salió Spider-Man, tranquilo. No sentía peligro alguno en ese lugar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Decirte la verdad, Spider-Man. La verdad acerca de Tony Stark. Nuestra verdad".

"¿Por qué tendría que escucharlos? Han raptado a alguien contra su voluntad" dijo Peter con cierta ira en el interior por haberle hecho a MJ.

"Sí, es cierto. Pero por favor, deja hablar en nombre de todo el equipo" de pronto entraron unas 15 o 20 personas. Ni Peter ni MJ reconocieron a alguien, y no estaba Quentin entre ellos.

"Así que Beck realmente está muerto" aunque Peter no dudaba de eso, parte de él extrañó esa persona que aconsejó, aunque al final de todo era una persona con serios problemas.

"Así es, está muerto. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de él, sino de Tony Stark. En palabras cortas, él fue nuestro jefe. Trabajábamos para él en Industrias Stark, cada uno cumpliendo su labor. No sé si sabías que el trabajo de realidad aumentada fue de Beck, pero Stark sólo consideró que su trabajo valía para su terapia, que promocionó en una conferencia. Después de eso lo despidió. A todos en realidad, por caprichos de él" Peter escuchaba con claridad cada palabra de William. Sabía que Stark tenía sus excentricidades, aunque quizás habían cosas que se le escapaban a su control.

"Mira William, han cometido secuestro. Yo ya he llamado a la policía y tengo sus identidades. Quizás no pueda probar que estaban con Mysterio porque las pruebas fuera de un caso son ilegales, y viéndolos ahora mismo, deberían encerrarlos de todas formas. Destruyeron varias ciudades, poniendo en riesgo a civiles. Yo me aseguraré que tengan su merecido… Aún así, no entiendo el objetivo de todo esto. ¿Por que entregarse de esa manera?" Ciertamente esa pregunta también se la hacía Michelle. ¿Por qué entregarse ahora, después de 8 meses?

"No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, y realmente nos pesa todo lo que hicimos, merecemos ir a prisión. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que diré es lo importante Spider-Man. No somos los únicos que conocemos tu identidad, y si bien ya no queremos seguir metidos en esto, hay gente mucho más poderosa que podría ir detrás de tus seres queridos. No es por ti, es por la seguridad de todos nosotros y lo que queda de nuestras vidas anteriores."

"Pero sigue sin tener sentido. Podríamos haber ahorrado todo esto. El mensaje en la televisión, raptar a MJ". Todo esto era cada vez más y más extraño.

"Cómo dije, hay gente muchísima más poderosa, Peter. Por ahora, sólo queremos salir del juego".

Se escucharon sirenas de policía a lejos. De un momento a otro, el departamento de Nueva York estaba registrando el lugar y llevándose detenida a todas las personas involucradas.

Todo ese tema seguía siendo confuso para Peter. No importaba lo que dijeran de Tony. Era su mentor y amigo, y él no estaba a salvo de sus propios pecados. Sí, pudo haber sido el detonante del plan de Beck y su grupo, ¿pero quien iba a prever que armarían tal plan como venganza? Tony ya no está. Se sacrificó para darle una oportunidad a quienes iban a seguir después de él, y uno de ellos era Peter. Y como pupilo de él también tenía una responsabilidad con el legado que Stark dejó, y eso incluía a quienes aún lo veían como un enemigo, enemigos que, según William, aún no se habían mostrado al mundo para hacerles frente o para defender algo. Peligrosos debían ser que para que otros se entreguen por propia seguridad.

Entre tanto pensamiento y ya pasado el lío con las declaraciones y chequeo médico a MJ, Peter finalmente pudo tener algo de privacidad con ella.

"Hey" dijo Peter, nervioso por todo lo que había pasado entre ella y él. Vamos, que aún era mucho por procesar.

"Hey" respondió MJ, con el mismo nerviosismo que Peter.

"Humm… ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa a dormir? Quizás no quieras volver a la tuya. Sé que tu mamá está de turno y pensé que quizás…" a

a Peter le costaba decir las palabras correctas, y a pesar de que quería decir todo no se sentía capaz. La había cagado con MJ, de manera horrible y que quizás no tenía perdón.

"¿Podemos volver al lugar en el que me rompiste el corazón?" a Peter le dolía escuchar esas palabras, pero él sabía que fue cosa de él y tenía que ser consecuente.

"Michelle, te pido per-"

"Parker" dijo Michelle al seco, sin rastros de furia o ira, pero con una mirada fría. "Es broma, vamos a tu casa, Peter"

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Peter pudo reaccionar ante lo que había pasado, es decir, ¿que había sido eso? ¿Estaba tomándole el pelo? ¿Después de todo lo que había ocurrido? Vaya quien fuera Michelle Jones.

"Sí, ¿de la forma rápida o lenta?" preguntó Peter, sabiendo que a Michelle no le gustaba andar por los aires, sabría que irían caminando.

"Sé lo que piensas, Parker. Piensas que iremos por la vía lenta, así que solo para seguir tomándote el pelo, iremos por la vía rápida" Peter se quedaba cada vez más y más perplejo con las palabras de MJ.

"Está bien, de todas formas estamos cerca así que nos llevará poco menos de 10 minutos. Ven, sujétate de mí" Peter lo dijo de forma tierna, guiando las manos de MJ para que no cayera en medio del aire.

Michelle se acercó y se dejó guiar por Peter. Una vez ya sujeta, Peter dio un salto desde la fábrica y empezó a balancearse con MJ en brazos.

De pronto, Peter sintió que MJ lo sujetaba con más fuerza, pero esa fuerza estaba cargada con muchos sentimientos que ella tenía y que le estaban indicando a Peter que las cosas estaban bien, y a pesar de que sentía que debía una explicación a Michelle por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, se dejó llevar por esas manos cálidas que él tanto amaba.

(...)

Ambos entraron al hogar de Peter y May los recibió. Con mucha preocupación abrazó a Michelle, pero ella sabía que ahora las cosas estaban bien, y que ambos se debían una conversación. Sin mucho más que hacer, May se fue a su habitación.

"Hey, Mich-" Peter no pudo terminar porque MJ se abalanzó encima de él con un abrazo imprevisto.

"Lo sé, Peter. Sé que corro riesgo al ser tu pareja. Sé que si tus enemigos supieran quien eres podrían utilizarme para llegar a ti y hacerte daño. Pero, porfavor, estoy dispuesta a todo por ti. Yo confío en ti y espero que tu confíes en mí, hallaremos una forma de protegernos a ambos. Te amo" A Peter no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que MJ supiera por su propia mano. Su obsesión de descubrir la verdad era insaciable.

"Yo también te amo, MJ. Perdón por dejarme llevar por mis emociones. La sola idea de perderte me dolía tanto. Pensé que si te alejaba de mí estarías a salvo, pero ahora solo veo que ambos podemos protegernos el uno al otro. Encontraremos la forma de que funcione".

MJ besó a Peter y él la correspondió. La tomó por la cintura y seguidamente se abrazaron.

"Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? Decirme esas cosas y romperme el corazón. Tienes suerte que puedo ocupar parte de mis neuronas a encontrar una razón lógica y descubrir la verdad" dijo MJ con aires de grandeza.

"Y por eso te amo. Amo que, a pesar de que muchas veces la verdad sea dolorosa, no tengas miedo de decirla. Lo que tu sientes es una virtud, señorita Jones. Eres lo máximo, por eso me atrevo a decir que serias una periodista espléndida. Jonah Jameson es un tonto a tu lado. No, todos los diarios son tontos a tu lado porque no te tienen como la mejor reportera" a MJ le agradaron esas palabras. ¿Periodista? ¿Ella? ¿Con su gran carisma? Con su obsesión no la contratarían nunca por querer destapar los grandes escándalos.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Peter y se echaron encima de la cama, abrazados. Solo reinaba el silencio, pero para ellos era perfecto. Solo necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Peter" susurró MJ.

"Técnicamente ya no es mi cumpleaños. Es de madrugada y mi día para celebrar ya pasó".

"¿Y qué importa? Solo es una construcción social para celebrar el nacimiento de alguien en un día específico. Pero, ¿sabes algo? No tiene que existir un día en especial para querer celebrar con las personas con quien quieres estar, y en el aquí y ahora solo quiero estar contigo, Peter Parker".

Sus rostros no alcanzaban a verse por la oscuridad, solo sentían el calor que emanaban de sus cuerpos. Con un último beso y un te amo, ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño, abrazados, después de un día en que se juraron amor el uno al otro.

No había mejor sensación en el mundo ni otro lugar en el que quisieran estar.


End file.
